


The Unexpected Guest

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's the journey, not the destination. Laura backpacks through the wilds of Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Guest

Laura holds her breath as she jumps into the ice cold waters of some godforsaken lake in Canada.

Laura met Maggie while backpacking to Vancouver. Maggie gave her a ride in her truck, saying that they'd just have to make one stop before heading out on the highway. Laura soon learned that one stop never meant just one stop to a Mountie.

That was how Laura found herself chasing down whale poachers across the Artic tundra. Maggie thought it was most helpful that Laura knew how to diffuse bombs considering the poachers were making their kills with explosives. Laura hopes out loud that this will not be the only time in her life that she'll put her Marine training to use, and Maggie suggests that Laura join the Canadian military instead.

Laura's shivering before she ever hits the water. This is not a good idea; even in August, she's pretty sure that she's going to get hypothermia. But Maggie's intent on catching her man. She claims it's the Mountie motto, but as soon as she reaches a computer, Laura's going to look it up. There's no way in hell Laura believes the Mountie motto means they have to swim across frigged waters after criminals who have canoes.

"Give yourself up," Maggie says between breast-strokes. "You are being apprehended by the RCMP." When Maggie draws her weapon - still in the water - and shoots an oar out of a guy's hand, Laura's military training tells her that the gun should've been waterlogged.

Laura reaches the boat only a few strokes after Maggie. She did, after all, always want to be a Navy Seal.

Maggie grabs one of the oars and smacks one of the guys in the face with it. "Told you this would've been easier had you surrendered."

As she lifts herself into the boat, Laura grunts. Her legs are more tired than she expected and she half-crawls and half-tackles the other criminal. Maggie's already got her rope out and hog-tying them together.

*****

After they drop their men off at the nearest post, Maggie suggests that they go back to her place and warm up. Laura hasn't been this happy to be underneath a steaming shower since boot camp. When she's done, Laura meets Maggie in her kitchen.

"You'll have to forgive me," Maggie says, "I'm not much of a cook. I was always more interested in elk hunting than making pot roast."

"I know the feeling." Laura grins. She remembers having her father teach her how to shoot gun and sitting in the kitchen watching her mother and grandmother cook holiday meals. But she holds out a plate for Maggie's omelet surprise. And it isn't half bad.

Maggie asks all the polite questions about Laura's travels. Where has she been? What has she been doing? Laura knows where she's been, but she's not sure what exactly she's doing. Maggie nods. "Sometimes, it's the journey, not the destination," Maggie says.

"That more Mountie wisdom?" Laura jokes.

"Actually, it's something my brother said. Though I suppose you could say it's Mountie wisdom considering that he's also one."

"A bit of a family business?" Laura smiles and takes the last bite her eggs. She's still not brave enough to ask Maggie just what the surprise is.

Maggie clears her throat and reaches for the empty dishes. Apparently, she's not interested in talking about her family. Laura doesn't press further. Instead, she offers to help with dishes. "That's really not necessary, Laura. You're my guest."

"An unexpected guest." Laura picks up a dishtowel. "At least let me dry."

Maggie resigns and they wash the dishes together. Laura can't help but notice just how Maggie relaxes and how the late summer light makes her face look soft. Not that she didn't notice how attractive, how athletic, Maggie was earlier, but there was something about her relaxing and taking off the Mountie hat that makes Laura want to kiss her.

And then Laura does. Maggie's hands are still in the soapy dishwater, but her tongue's pushing into Laura's mouth. Laura thinks that she's appreciating the journey more and more, especially if the journey involves making out with attractive women in warm houses.


End file.
